


[ART] CuffMeDaddy is LIVE | Join Now!

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Camboy Malcolm Bright, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Fixation, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: NSFWish Fanart of Malcolm on cam licking a lollipop in an oversized NYPD shirt, based off "CuffMeDaddy in 1080p" where Gil stumbles across Malcolm on a porn site.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	[ART] CuffMeDaddy is LIVE | Join Now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts).
  * Inspired by [CuffMeDaddy in 1080p](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471395) by [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops). 



> Tori absolutely killed me with this fic, so I'm just trying to returning the favor. Thanks to the goblin prodigies for helping me fill out the chat with cameos.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
